


Hey, What the Hell

by roxashighwind



Series: Stay the Night 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, F/M, Hate Sex, Post 3a, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little hate sex in the shower shouldn't be a problem, but the universe has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, What the Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilaheyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilaheyy/gifts).



> This was written as a kind of expansion of a portion of the twitter RP that I am in where I play Cora. 
> 
> Title from "Did It Again" by Shakira, featuring Kid Cudi

“Oh my God, is that-” She can’t even finish the thought, fingers digging at the shower wall for purchase. She can’t decide if she wants to pull away and run or push herself back harder.

“I… what?” Aiden’s breath catches as he continues to snap his hips forward. His fingers dig into her hips, pulling her back to meet him. He can feel it even more keenly than she can,  the swelling at the base of his cock, but he’s not letting himself panic. Everything feels amazing, feels right, and it only takes a few more thrusts before his knot enters her.

It’s still small enough that he can keep moving, pull it out of her only to slide back in. The knot continues to swell and Cora moans as he works it in and out of her, the sound of it loud and echoing in the shower and filling Aiden’s ears. The way the knot catches on her rim pushes her ever closer to her orgasm, and it’s hard for Cora to keep her claws out of the wall.

“Fuck!” The swelling continues until they’re tied together, knot thick and hot. Aiden’s rolls his hips, unable to stop moving entirely.

“Oh fuck you so much,” Cora groans. She can’t decide if she hates him and wants to pull away or if she wants to press back against him. Her orgasm is so close, but he’s not moving enough. She’s afraid that if she slides a hand down to her clit, she’ll faceplant into the tiled shower wall.

Aiden seems to read her mind, hand shifting off of her hip and around. His fingers tease at her lips before seeking her clit, grazing over it and spreading her wetness there. “Fuck, Hale,” he breathes, lips against the slope of her shoulder.

Cora tightens around him at the touches, breath catching in her throat. “You’re the fucking worst. Hate you so much, oh god don’t stop.” Her orgasm slams through her, hot and quick and her walls clench rhythmically around him and his knot. She whines with it, head falling forward as she shakes through the cresting waves of pleasure. If she concentrates, she can feel his heartbeat through the knot inside of her and she thinks she feels his dick twitch.

A wordless sound punches out of Aiden as Cora’s orgasm triggers his own. He swears when he gets his breath back, hissing at how sensitive everything is.

“Did you fucking knot me?” Cora asks incredulously when she comes back to herself. The universe has to be fucking with her because she absolutely hates Aiden and there’s no way he could have actually knotted her.

Aiden doesn’t answer at first, breathing through the aftershocks of his own orgasm. “It’s a fluke,” he finally grits out.

“I hate you so fucking much right now and always,” she growls, glaring over her shoulder at him.

“As if I planned for this to happen. As if I’d want it to,” he counters. He can hear her heartbeat, loud and fast and a little erratic even over the pounding of the water from the still on shower. “It has to be the moon,” he says, scrambling for something to blame it on.

Cora groans and rolls her eyes. “It had better be.” She wants to pull away but her body has other plans, tightening around his knot whenever she moves at all. “The alternative…” She doesn’t want to think about it.

“The alternative is not an option,” Aiden growls against the warm, wet skin of her shoulder. “It’s the stupid moon.”

“Wolves being needy,” she adds, trying not to panic. “How long are we stuck together?” Her wolf whispers “forever” and she chooses to ignore that for the sake of her own sanity.

“How the fuck should I know?” It’s not like he’s ever done it before, that’s not how the whole things works. “A few more minutes.”

“We’re both wolves, pull the fuck out right now.” Cora wiggles a hand behind her back, pressing against his stomach to push him away. Her wolf whines in her mind and her inner walls clench down on his slowly deflating knot against her will. A shudder goes through her and she rests her forehead against the cool tile wall.

Aiden makes a sound in the back of his throat and  grabs her forearm, stilling her hand. “Don’t. Just let it go down on its own.” He wants to be apart just as much as she does, but he also doesn’t like the idea of pulling out when he’s still so hard.

Her lips curl back in an almost silent snarl. “What part of ‘we’re both wolves’ didn’t you get? I can handle it.” She pushes at him again, but without any real intent.

His hands resettle on her hips to hold her still. “I don’t want to be in this position either, but just give it a few minutes.” His fingers dig in against her hipbones, drawing a different kind of groan from her. “If I get you off again will you shut up about it and just wait for it to go down?”

She bites her lip before nodding. “You’re so lucky that you’re good with your hands.” Her mouth falls open as he rolls his hips, knot rubbing inside of her in delicious ways as his fingers find her clit again. “Fuck.”

“This never happens again,” he murmurs against her shoulder. He rubs light circles against her clit, working her back up slowly.

“God will you just shut up and do it already?” Cora’s hand covers his, guiding his fingers to touch her more firmly and exactly where she wants them. “Oh God…”

He can hear her heart, feel it where they’re connected. It’s distracting, but he does as she demands and pushes his hips more firmly against her, uses the limited wiggle room to press his knot more firmly inside of her.

Cora’s eyes fall closed and her head drops forward again, mouth open and gasping as his knot rubs along her g-spot. “Don’t stop,” she breathes, hand still on his. She tilts her hips back a little further and raises herself onto her tiptoes, changing the angle for more. The shift has him rubbing against her g-spot more often than not, and she can’t stop the sounds that slip from her open mouth.

“Close?” he asks, words muffled against the back of her neck. He mouths at the knobs of her spine, not marking or biting the way his wolf wants, but spreading his scent all over her. Aiden refuses to think about what he’s doing beyond his fingers between her legs.

Her orgasm catches them both off guard. Her thighs shake with it and her walls contract rhythmically around him. Aiden’s fingers continue to play with her clit, drawing out her orgasm as his other arm comes around her stomach to keep her from falling. Cora’s fingers dig into his wrist when the touch becomes too much. “Holy fuck.”

Pausing his mouthing at the back of her neck, Aiden attempts a laugh that comes out more like a groan as she squeezes around him again. “Not the first time I’ve been likened to a religious experience.” His smirk isn’t dimmed in the slightest when she smacks his arm.

“You are ridiculous.” She wants nothing more than to curl up and nap, but the knot reminds her that she wants to get away. “Can you pull out yet?” She needs to go, needs to get away from him and try not to think about what his dick swelling inside her vag means.

Aiden tests it, gingerly pulling back until his knot pulls at her entrance. “Probably but it’s going to hurt.”

“I’ll heal,” she responds immediately.

He doesn’t want to give in, but he also doesn’t want to deal with her anymore. “Fine.” Slowly, Aiden pulls away until he slides out of her with an audible pop.

Cora hisses but moves away immediately, escaping the shower as quickly as she can. “It better be the moon, Aiden.” She has to hunt for her clothes, but the moment she finds them she’s tugging them on.

“It’s full tomorrow. The moon is the only explanation.” He turns his face into the still hot spray of the shower. Aiden knows that he’s lying, but they both ignore the weird kick in the sound of his heartbeat.

“The only one.” Cora doesn’t even bother to find her socks before slipping her feet into her shoes in the next room. She needs to leave, needs to go now, and she grabs for her phone. Her text messages are open to her last conversation with Stiles when she gets past the lock screen. Stiles. She fumbles her phone just a little as she types out a quick message, asking if he’s busy with Isaac or if she can come over.

She can hear Aiden in the shower still, and thinks there’s no reason for her to even say goodbye (what’s good about this situation?) as she slams out of the apartment with her coat in hand. Her phone buzzes and chimes and Cora smiles a little at Stiles’ quick response - he might talk too much, but at least he’ll distract her from what just happened. And if she breaks down and starts crying in confusion and frustration, that’s just between her and Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this universe (and most universes, I believe), knotting only occurs with mated pairs. Cora does not want to be mated to Aiden, and the reverse is also true.


End file.
